


prompt 1: finding a place

by halfwheeze



Series: one hundred ways to say it all [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Disordered Eating, Disordered Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: “I slept a long time. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”





	prompt 1: finding a place

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, we're starting a new thing! This is one hundred ways to say I love you! It might update every day, it might not, I hope you like it!
> 
> prompt 1: “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

He isn’t even remotely sure how long they’ve been on the road; knowing that would imply he knew when they left, and he was half asleep when Ryan hustled him out of the broken into hotel room and into the van. It’s dark again, and he knows it was morning when they left - he remembers the shafts of sunlight breaking through the window and making it harder to stay asleep once he made it into the car, but not much after that. That says a lot. They haven’t eaten all day, and he slept more than six hours at a time (a feat in and of itself), and Ryan’s been driving all day. He knows Ryan won’t complain, because Ryan only complains about things that he perceives at the time as possible to fix, but Shane can’t believe Ryan didn’t wake him up. Ryan looks over, maybe to check on him, and breaks into a tired grin. 

“Hey,” he says, soft like he was the one who had been sleeping, and something in the range of Shane’s chest melts a little, taking the rest of his emotions out with the tide. He can definitely believe Ryan didn’t wake him up. Ryan is better than anything Shane’s ever deserved, let alone anything else Shane has ever recieved. When they switch cars next, he wants something smaller, a quiet cab that will keep them closer together, even if it cramps his legs. Maybe he’ll let Ryan pick out one of those little hybrid cars he likes, the ones just audacious enough to fit in with the California air. Maybe they’ll get a ‘99 Toyota Corolla. Maybe they’ll get caught. 

“Hey,” Shane replies, and he moves himself from leaning against the window to press a kiss against Ryan’s cheek. Ryan reaches over and slips his hand in Shane’s, tangling their fingers together even while he keeps his eyes on the road. Shane thinks he’s only ever loved one person like this, maybe that you can only love one person in one particular way, because all love is different, and Ryan is Ryan and Shane loves him. Shane loves Ryan so much sometimes that he can’t breathe, and it kinda feels like that right now, so Shane just squeezes his hand. Ryan grins. 

“How’d you sleep?” Ry asks, squeezing back and then lifting Shane’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it. Ryan must be in one of his quietly affectionate moods, which almost makes Shane want to stop for the night altogether. However, he has a debt to pay back, and Ryan has a night of debts to collect. Ryan may only be able to sleep for a couple of hours at a time, but Shane would like to give him the opportunity either way. He pulls Ryan’s hand toward him a little to focus his attention. 

“I slept a long time. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile,” Shane eases, and he sees the protest in Ryan’s eyes long before the corresponding words make their way to his lips. Shane’s own expression hardens in response, imploring Ryan to follow his request as Shane kisses the back of Ryan’s hand. He knows that part of the reason that Ryan doesn’t want to lay down is because the dreams always come back for him, but he needs sleep to survive; Shane is going to be awake anyway. Ryan doesn’t sleep, Shane doesn’t remember the last time he ate more than a thousand calories a day, no one is exactly healthy here. But, sometimes, they work. A lot of the time, they work. They work best on the run. 

“Alright,” Ryan replies, almost beneath his breath, and he pulls right over on the side of the freeway. It’s not the most illegal thing they’ve done in the past twenty four hours, after all. Shane gets out of the car almost before it stops rolling, jumping onto the grass and landing on his feet firmly. Ryan gets out of the car after putting it in park, not bothering to turn it off, and Shane lays just the slightest kiss on his lips as they pass by each other, barely a moment of contact before they’re both in the car again, mirroring their former positions. Shane turns them back onto the freeway without much hassle, and they’re silent for a while again. It’s about two hours, during which Ryan kinda sleeps he thinks, before Ryan looks at him with those soft eyes, and Shane doesn’t have to look at him to know. 

“You wanna stop to eat sometime soon?” Ryan asks, and Shane frowns as he looks down at himself for a split second before looking back at the road. He hasn’t felt hungry in a couple of days, though he doesn’t really want to tell Ryan that; Ryan will only worry himself to death. They usually tell each other everything. Shane doesn’t like the idea of keeping this from him. 

“Not really hungry. You hungry?” Shane asks in return, more because it gives Ryan an opportunity to be easily overprotective rather than because he genuinely thinks Ryan needs to eat. Ryan always eats while driving, little snacks stuffed into the consoles of their cars, so he isn’t worried about that. Instead, he thinks about the cumulative number of hours of sleep that Ryan has gotten in the past week, and how he might could count it on both hands. Ryan gives a thin grin that breaks into his real smile after a moment, and Shane hopes they can get a booth at whatever hole in the wall diner they find. He wants to feel the warmth of Ryan’s skin against his own. 

“Yeah, actually. Let’s find a place,” Ryan says, colored by the little bit of laughter in the back of his voice, and that feels almost as warm as Shane is imagining his skin does. The next exit has a sign for a  _ Denny’s,  _ luckily enough, so he pulls out onto it. He grabs Ryan’s hand and kisses the back of it. 

“Let’s find a place.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! hit me with a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr!


End file.
